No One Is Born Evil
by TexannaRose
Summary: AU Follow Evelyn Marie Ward as she ventures on her hardest mission yet- one years in the making...The saving of her younger brother Agent Grant Ward. Not only will she save him but she might even save herself and fall in love along the way. But with HYDRA wanting her brother dead, it might be harder than she thinks! Part of the Who Is Grant Ward? series
1. Prologue

**No One Is Born Evil.**

**A/n: So I had this little thought in my head and after watching the season premier it kind of came to life. And for those who follow The Enchanted Ones, there is a chapter coming up soon. So don't fear, I haven't forgotten about it. Lol**

**Disclaimer: Again, this doesn't belong to me. :(**

**Rating: Undecided but we will start with T for now.**

**Summary: AU Follow Evelyn Marie Ward as she ventures on her hardest mission yet- one years in the making...The saving of her younger brother Agent Grant Ward. Not only will she save him but she might even save herself and fall in love along the way. But with HYDRA wanting her brother died, it might be hard than she thinks!**

**NO Beta! All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Fifteen Years Ago**

**Cambridge, Massachusetts**

**Summer 1999**

I was born into a world where the only way to live is to kill; and steal. From the day I started walking my parents taught me how to be a con artist. Me and my brother's always did they dirty work. I never had the education that parents dream of for their children. I was the second oldest, and the only girl. I never mattered to my parents; their needs came before mine. My father worked for a drug lord, and my mother was a hooker. Neither had the dignity and responsibility to be parents. Everyday was the same, Maynard would go to school and Grant and I were dropped off at the mall. We weren't allowed back home till sundown; and sometimes we weren't allowed back at all. Maynard was the favorite, there was no denying it. When Andrew joined our messed up family three years later, our father beat our mother to the brink of death. He forced her to quit the prostitution and stay home to care for us.

Our mother didn't have a caring bone in her body; if you weren't handing her a drink or her drugs, she didn't want you around. Grant always did what mother asked. He wanted to please her. Hell, we all wanted the love of a mother, but that's one thing she lacked. Love. Her story isn't much different from the one I'm telling. Her father sold her to a circus for twenty-five dollars and a half-bottle of Jack Daniels. Our parents had yet to sell us, so they must of somewhat care. Our parents always encouraged Maynard's behavior; almost like they were afraid of him. Maynard would force Grant to harm us, mainly Andrew. I remember the day that Andrew fell down the well; it was also the day when Grant went to jail for the first time,-he was only ten.

When Grant was thirteen, he was released back to us. I was sixteen, almost seventeen; and Maynard was twenty. The first time I was Grant that day, I knew something had happen. He wouldn't speak to me, but when dinner time came and I saw Maynard's blood crusted hands, I just knew I needed to get us out of this mess. But I never did. I was always afraid. Afraid Maynard would kill Grant, or Andrew. I didn't care what he would do to me; it couldn't be worse than what he has done to me. I was always weak, but I knew I had to do something. I would tell my boyfriend what happened inside the house and he would tell his father. But I knew I was doomed when news came that Tom died in an "accidentally hunting incident." When I saw Maynard come home that night with a smug look on his face, I knew I would never leave, nor my brothers. But when Grant turned seventeen, my life changed forever.

He finally had enough, and did what I only dreamed of; he burnt down the house of terrors that we called a home, trapping Maynard inside the red and orange flames. But that was short lived when the firefighters rescued his demonic ass. I prayed to a god I didn't believe in and he failed me. He let that bastard live to keep tormenting me and my brothers. I remembering screaming when they pulled his bloodied and burnt flesh from the wreckage that was our home. The cops told us he would be fine and I cried. _"No need for tears honey. Your brother will be fine."_ I cried even harder. those stupid fools! They were so blinded the false reality that they mistaken my cries for lost freedom for tears of joy. Joy was far from me. It was that night at the hospital that I learned that my parents wanted to press charges on Grant. Maynard even pushed to have him charged as an adult! But their dreams never came true.

Word came in the morning saying there was a prison break and Grant was among those who died in the escape. When the officer told us, I knew something was off. Hudson- I think was his name- said Grant was beaten to death; that was a lie. Grant never let anyone hit him and get away with it, he always fought back. He never gave up. My parents even shed a few false tears for their lost son, but I knew it was all a lie. When he went to leave I followed after him, stopping him by the elevators. He knew I knew and reaching into his right breast pocket. He handed me an envelope and a smile. "He told me to give you this." And he left. I went outside and opened it up.

_"I shouldn't be writing you this, but just know that what I'm doing, I'm doing it to keep you safe._

_This man knows about you, and what you can do._

_This key is to a drop box._

_There's enough money to keep you comfortable._

_There are also more instructions._

_Stay hidden and safe._

_Trust no one._

_-Grant."_

So this mystery man knew about me. But most importantly he knew about it. Without hesitation I hail a cab and head where the directions take me. Once inside the train station I look for the locker. I finally find locker _273,_ located near a fire exit. I open the locker and find a large duffle bag and a small one. I open the large one first and gasp in surprise. I notice the neatly stacked green cash. There had to be about fifty grand if not more. I zip it back up and open the smaller one. I see a passport for Guadalajara, Mexico; a fake id and a phone. I also see the note attached to the passport in Grant's hand writing.

_"There is a number in phone._

_Call it once you reach Guadalajara._

_-Grant"_

I zip up the backpack and head towards the checkpoint. I hand the conductor my ticket and take a seat by the window. I noticed there were only two others in the same carriage as me and I wasn't all that concern. I picked up the newspaper and started to flip through it. Reading helped me block out the outside world. I felt someone take a seat across from me but I ignored them. I waited for the train to get ready for take off and only then I put down the newspaper. I noticed the young woman sitting across from me. She smiled at me and had a mischievous look in her eyes. I looked out the window and I could feel her eyes burn into me.

"Running away?"

"Pardon?" I looked at her and saw her smirk.

"I asked if you were running away." I refused to answer her and looked around. I noticed a middle age man in a suit on the other side of the train and another sitting directly across from him. I guess the woman knew I knew something was wrong and reached across the table to grasp my hand.

"You are safe." I jerk my hand back like I've been stung and looked at her.

"My brother said not to trust no one."

"Your brother is smart. But not smart enough." She smiled lightly at me and leaned back into her seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Your brother doesn't know it yet, but he's working for the enemy." I try to give her my best confused look and she laughs at me. "That wont work on me, honey. I know he gave you instructions. If Grant was smart-" that was the last straw

"Not another word about my brother, you mad cow!" I sneered at her and she leaned in closer.

"Or what?"

"You wouldn't like to find out." She let out a chuckle and dug into her coat pocket and handed me a leather wallet.

"Like I said, your brother is working for the enemy and doesn't know it yet." I open the wallet to see a metal badge with an eagle shaped inside. "But in time and with your help, I'm positive we can save him." I look up at her piercing blue eyes and heart shaped face.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Isabelle Hartley. But you can call me Agent Hartley."

"Agent? You work for the F.B.I?" Isabelle let out a chuckle.

"Have you ever heard of _S.H.I.E.L.D.?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: And there you have it ladies and gents! The beginning of many more to come. Review and let me know what you think of this introduction. _**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Out of the Shadows

**Moscow, Russia.**

**Four months after The Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Fall 2014**

The sound of ice melting off the rooftops sounded peaceful from what I was hearing. Heavy breathing and thick Russian accents were heard through the paper thin walls. I stayed crouched by the window, hiding behind a navy blue table and chair. The woman, whose house I choose for cover, sat weeping on the floor, holding her baby close to her chest. I felt bad for invading, but the Russian's who are after me aren't exactly friendly. I hear them get back into their vehicles and sped off. I let out a sigh of relief and stand. "My apologizes ma'am." I smile and head for the back door. I knew it was too good to last. The sound of tires screeching on the pavement and gun shots were enough warning for me. I ran towards the brick wall, stepping on the metal trash can to give me a push, and climb over.

I land with a thud, and feel a pain radiating through my left ankle. I let out a groan and pull myself back up off the ground. My heart was hammering in my chest. I could feel the burning sensation in my lungs as I ran through the alleyways. It was times like these that I really loathe Nick Fury and his band of misfits. I don't blame Natasha one bit for what she had done, but damn that girl has horrible timing. Out of all the years that I've known her, not one time had she done something without a purpose. I remember receiving a text message from her when everything went to shit, about how all my information would be out there for the world to see. She was mainly warning me about how much easier it would be for Grant to know I'm alive.

For fifteen years I kept that secret. For fifteen years I could only watch my brother from the shadows; like a hunter stalking it's prey. When I saw him for the first time many years ago, all I wanted to do was run into his arms and hug him, and never let go. But Isabelle kept reminding me, telling me that seeing him could put him in danger. "He can never know. At least for now." It has been twelve years since she said those words to me. Twelve years since I've been living with the guilt of lying to him. And now that guilt means nothing. I wouldn't be long now and everyone will know about him. He will no longer be able to hide in the shadows. My thoughts are jarred when a black four door F-150 stops suddenly in front of me. The passenger door is swung open and sitting in the driver seat is my obnoxious five foot and eleven inch purple headed friend, Elizabeth. Sitting directly behind the passenger seat is Jessica with a semi-automatic Ithaca Mag-10.

"Move your arse! I don't bloody have all day!" I jump in just as the goons jump over the wall; Jessica rolls down her window, opening fire as we sped off. Once we are away from them I turn to look at my friends.

"Nice to see you again Braddock." She lets out a puff of air, still focusing in on the road.

"You know," Jessica pipes up from the back seat. "I think we kind of saved your ass back there, Evie." _I've always hated that nickname._

"I didn't need rescuing." Elizabeth lets out a laugh.

"And what do you call that back there? Looks to me you were getting your ass kicked." Jessica lets out a howl of laughter as I glare back at her.

"When I was told to get ready for pick up, I didn't picture you and webby as my saviors."

"Yeah well, I didn't picture a traitor's sister as our cargo either." I can hear the smirk in Jessica's voice.

"Touché, spider." I turned to look back at Elizabeth. I've notice something was off key with her and it worried me. Jessica puts a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, squeezing lightly before retaking her seat in the back.

"Liz..."

"Izzy's dead." I let the words sink in, not believing my ears. My tutor, my friend, my family; dead, gone from this world.

"How..."

"Creel. He killed both Izzy and Idaho. Hunter was there," _Oh God. Not Lance too._ "Lance is fine. He got captured by the U.S. Military." Just perfect.

"And Coulson?"

"He's stable. May caught him writing on the walls. The same thing Garrett was doing." _Now the director is losing his mind._ "He still doesn't know about you, though." Elizabeth turned to look at me, smiling softly before turning back to the road.

"Wow. Imagine what will happen when..."

"Jessica!" Jessica hushed up and set back in the seat, huffing lightly.

"She's right, you know. I can't go back. The hacker..."

"Is special." I give her skeptical look as she veers off road and into an empty parking lot. Jessica moved up closer, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Look, before Izzy died she was sending me information on the hacker girl, Skye. I tested everything she sent me; down to the blood that runs in her veins to the images of her. Her blood is a match to someone that the old S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to hide from the world; someone who people thought was dead but wasn't."

"So her whole life is connected to S.H.I.E.L.D.? That's nothing new." Jessica looked at me and I gave her a pointed look.

"It is when her mother was on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar." _Okay, that's new._

"Who's her mother?" Both me and Jessica shout at the same time.

"Adaira Cornish."

_"The Zehoberian-Human Hybrid?!"_ I swear my jaw is hanging from my mouth.

"Is that what she was? I just thought she was a green Martian!" I roll my eyes at Jessica. Leave it to her to make a joke out of something serious.

"Yes. As of right now, this girl is the last of her race; and she doesn't even know it."

"But why isn't she green?" Elizabeth smiled at me.

"That's why the mystery of it lies within her father. Her father's blood is ancient; It's only showed up once and that was over thirty years ago." That would be around the time Skye was born.

"The question is, does Skye know?" Elizabeth's smile dropped from her face.

"No. But I think that's why Izzy was killed."

"Because she knew the girl's father's name?" Okay this wasn't making sense.

"Creel was an hire assassin by HYDRA. If Skye's father is HYDRA..."

"That means he's after Skye!" Leave it to Jessica. I roll my eyes and turn around back in my seat. I see Elizabeth and Jessica out of the corner of my eye looking at me.

"What? We don't have much time. Put this car in gear and lets go!" I see Elizabeth smirk as she speeds off. I look out the window, watching the landscape pass by. If my brother loved her as much as Izzy said, then I must protect her even if he can't.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you think Elizabeth Braddock and Jessica are? :) *Hint* They are both freaking awesome super heros! Lol<strong>

**If you haven't figured it out, I saw GOTG this weekend. Can you say triple crossover? Lol**

**Let me know what y'all think!**

**xoxo**


	3. Heavy is the Heart

**A/n: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had to catch up on AoS.H.I.E.l.D. So forgive me! :D**

**No Beta. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>

**Alexandria, Virginia.**

The screams echoed through out the halls. Even behind close doors, Raina can still hear the man begging; pleading for mercy. The sounds of flesh being ripped from bone, remained imprinted on her brain. The man's agonizing shrill, left shivers down her back. Raina placed her hands over her ears, but all it did was muffle the sounds. She could still hear teeth tearing apart the man's flesh; his screams and the horrible sickling laughter that followed them. After a few moments of silence, she removed her hands. All she heard was deep breathing and the dropping of a heavy object. She let out a gasp when she saw the blood begin to pool from under the door. She looked up and saw a figure behind the paper covered glass. The door knob became to turn and she stood; moving out of the monster's sight, fearing she would be next. He came out from behind the door, smiling sinisterly at her.

He wiped his hands on his now bright red handkerchief; blood covered his face and leaked from his lips. He poked his tongue out, catching what little of the bright red liquid he could. He closed his bright green eyes and threw his head back, humming when it fell to the back of his throat. He opened his eyes, turning his attention to Raina and smirking at her. Raina had her back against the wall and prayed that it would swallow her up. He walk towards her; like a lion stalking his prey. He was millimeters from her face and she could breathe in the copper smell of blood. It made her sick to her stomach and want to close her eyes but the fear of doing so overridden all her other emotions.

He tuck a strain of lose hair behind her ear, trailing his finger down her cheek towards her lips. He took his thumb across her lower lip, starting at them with wonder. He placed his other hand on her face, forcing her to look at him. Raina could see the madness that clouded his eyes and it terrified her. He moved in closer and she felt his breath on her lips. She let out a little whimper and he smirked. He wrapped his hand tightly around her neck, making her gasp for air. She looked at him with eyes wide of horror and he smiled. He tisked at her, shaking a finger in front of her face, chuckling when she tried to squirm away from me.

"Dear Raina. Are you frighten of me?" All she could do was nod and his smile deepened. "I've given you enough time. Now should I kill you?" She shook her head, praying he wouldn't kill her. "You are right, I shouldn't. But I gave you enough chances and time, and yet you still haven't brought me my daughter." He let out a long sigh and dropped her to the ground. Raina let out a cough, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him and he already had his back to her.

"Don't fear sweetheart, I still need you. But I'll send another for her." Raina looked at him puzzled, wondering if who he was talking about was the best idea. "_Marishka! _Come here."

The door behind Raina opened, and out came a woman. She was younger than Raina, her dark midnight hair reached just her hips and was braided in a thick braid. She turned towards Raina and her blue almond shaped eyes pierced into her very soul. Besides her deep red lipstick, she was dressed in purple and black with a corset pushing her breast up. Her pants had deep purple Celtic deigns on them and she had a gun attached to each thigh. Marishka smirked lightly at Raina as she made her way to the monster.

_"Bormah."_ She smiled at him as he embraced her, kissing both her cheeks.

"_Dii mon."_ He caressed her cheek and pulled away. "I have a mission for you, my darling."

"Whatever it is, I will not fail you." He chuckled lightly and handed her a picture.

"I want you to bring me that woman. Unharmed." Marishka looked at the picture then back at him.

"May I ask who she is?"

"Of course. She's your sister. Half-sister." Marishka looked at him in disbelief then back the photo.

"You found her?"

"No sweetheart. That's why I need you," He stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. "I want you to find her, and bring her back." Marishka nodded at he father and he bend her head down, kissing the top lightly.

"I will not fail you father." He smiled at her.

"I know you wont,_ dii dovah."_ She kissed his cheek before heading back out the way she came. Raina rose from the floor looking at him, confusion lacing her eyes.

"Marisha'll her the moment she lays eyes upon her." He let out a evil laugh and stepped closer to Raina.

"I'm planning on it. If anything, it might active her powers." Raina looked at him wide eye as he turned to head back to his torture chamber.

"You are a monster." He paused and turned back to her, hackling at her. He smiled wickedly at her before turning to head back down the hall.

"So are you, my dear. So are you." Raina looked down at her hands, seeing the redness in her palms. She closed them tightly and closed her eyes; breathing in and out deeply. She opened her eyes and looked down at her palms, the redness gone. She looked back at the door he went in and glared at it as if it was him.

_I might be a monster, but at least I'm not a killer like you._

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Seems like Skye's Daddy has some evil plans. Lol<strong>

**Marishka is Russian form of Maria, which means "bitter as the sea." I figured that it was fitting for her. *hehe***

**And the language spoken is the Dragon Language from the Elder Scrolls. It seem fitting too.**

**Bormah - father**

**Dii mon - my daughter**

**Dii dovah - my dragon**

**And how about that Raina love? Lol**

**Well, there is more to come! Next Skye gets to meet the mysterious Evelyn Ward and the even more mysterious Elizabeth "Besty" Braddock. Stay tune!**

**xoxo**


End file.
